


Taking Charge

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, bingo prompt, the softest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: After Rafael wains a difficult case, Mike makes certain his Sir gets only the best care.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Mike Dodds
Series: Sir and Sweetheart [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: MIKE DODDS!!





	Taking Charge

Teddy Addington is found guilty on four counts of rape in the first degree and two counts of forced imprisonment. When the verdicts are read, Mike watches Rafael's shoulders subtly relax. It's been a messy trial. Teddy's fourth-generation old money, and his parents had hired a lawyer who was very comfortable asking traumatized fourteen-year-old girls if they were _sure_ they hadn't led him on or wanted more than they'd said. 

Rafael leans against Mike in the booth at Forlini's when they all go out to toast Rafael's victory. He smiles in a quiet, pleased way as the squad compliments his work, but Mike can feel the exhaustion that rolls off him. They stick to one drink and leave in a wave of well wishes. Mike keeps his hand on Rafael's back as they walk out of the bar and look for their Lyft. 

"Do you want me to order dinner?" Mike asks once they're in the car. 

"Please," Rafael says, leaning his head against the seat and closing his eyes. 

Mike watches him for a moment. Rafael's been working non-stop since the trial started, Addington's lawyer pulling every dirty trick in the book to try and get his client set free. It's been weeks since they've had a quiet evening. Mike's been tamping down the growing need to take care of Rafael like he prefers, the Sweetheart to his Sir, making sure Rafael is properly cared for and comfortable. It simply hadn't been possible in the heat of the trial. But now, Mike orders dinner, then reaches over, picking up Rafael's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

Rafael smiles without opening his eyes. "You're about to unleash a wave of softness onto me, aren't you?"

Mike chuckles against Rafael's knuckles. "Yeah," he says. 

Rafael opens his eyes and turns his head so he can meet Mike's gaze. "Thank you," he says. 

The warmth and love in Rafael's voice curls around Mike like it always does, giving him a low buzz of pleasure that causes his heart to thump just a bit harder. "You're welcome," he says quietly. 

*

Mike takes control the moment they're out of the Lyft. He carries Rafael's briefcase and slides his arm around Rafael's waist to steer him to the elevator after they both quietly greet the doorman. He buries his face in Rafael's hair as the elevator takes them to their floor and breathes slow and deep to encourage Rafael to relax. He gets them into their apartment and pulls Rafael close for a warm, centering kiss. 

Rafael hums and grips hard at Mike's waist. "I'm okay," he says against Mike's mouth. 

Mike cups Rafael's face and meets his gaze. "I know," he says. "But I want you to feel better than that. You won, Sir."

Rafael's face goes soft. "Sweetheart," he murmurs.

In the same way that Mike gives Rafael permission to take total control by whispering Rafael's title against his mouth, Rafael's whisper of 'sweetheart' tells Mike that Rafael is ready to be cared for. 

Mike kisses Rafael once more, then steps around him and sets his briefcase under the table by the door. He runs his hands up Rafael's back, then slips Rafael's jacket off when Rafael opens his arms. He folds the jacket over his arm and slowly turns Rafael around so he can unbutton his vest. 

Rafael hums happily and rocks towards Mike. Mike leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead as he finishes with the waistcoat buttons and starts to undo Rafael's tie. 

"You need a hot bath," Mike says as he slides Rafael's tie off and drapes it over the jacket. 

"That sounds nice," Rafael murmurs. 

"Dinner first, though," Mike says, tucking two fingers between the buttons of Rafael's shirt and pulling lightly so Rafael follows him down the hall. "I'll make you a double, and we'll eat, then I'll run a bath, and I'll wash your hair."

"You're amazing," Rafael says.

Mike gets them into the bedroom and leads Rafael over to the wingback chair next to the wooden valet. He presses his palm against Rafael's chest and waits for his nod before he steps away to hang Rafael's jacket and tie on the valet. He turns back to Rafael and strips off his vest, placing it on a hanger on the upper rod of the valet. 

When Mike turns back to face Rafael, Rafael is seated in the chair, eyes closed and his head tipped back. The tired lines around his eyes already look smaller, and Mike feels a surge of pride that doing something so simple as helping Rafael out of his clothes makes him feel so much better. 

He gets on his knees and pulls off Rafael's shoes one at a time, placing them next to the valet. He briefly massages Rafael's feet before taking off his socks. He takes a moment to lean back on his heels and look at Rafael, eyes half-closed and a peaceful smile on his face as he sits and lets Mike care for him like this. He slides his hands up Rafael's thighs slowly, not attempting to entice, just wanting to feel him relax under his palms. 

Rafael sighs quietly when Mike opens the button on his slacks and slips his fingers past his waistband to undo his suspenders. He doesn't tense, even when Mike's fingers brush his stomach, and Mike feels his pride grow. When Rafael had first allowed him to undress him like this, he'd flinched from Mike's touch, ticklish and unable to stop. Mike had never taken offense, but the fact that now Rafael simply stays relaxed and unconcerned is a small thing Mike treasures. 

He pulls Rafael's shirt free of his slacks once his suspenders are undone, then tucks his fingers back into Rafael's waistband to pull his slacks down. Rafael arches his hips with a lush sigh, eyes closing fully as Mike drags his slacks over his thighs and past his knees to pull them off completely. 

"I'll get my shirt," Rafael says. "The food's going to be here in a minute."

Mike stands and snaps Rafael's slacks before folding them crease-to-crease and reaching for the hanger on the valet. He makes sure the slacks are hanging evenly before he strips himself with a great deal less care than he'd stripped Rafael. When he's stripped to his boxer briefs and undershirt, he stops to stretch and smiles when Rafael crowds against him and kisses his collarbone. "Sir," Mike says as he presses a kiss to Rafael's hair.

"Sweetheart," Rafael replies, spreading his hands wide across Mike's ribs and tilting his head up for Mike's kiss. 

Mike hums in pleasure when they kiss, running his hands up Rafael's back and feeling the warmth of him through his undershirt. It's an unhurried kiss that makes Mike feel reconnected and loved. Rafael's out of his own head, fully in the moment with Mike. It's exactly what Mike had wanted to achieve by undressing Rafael and feeling Rafael's relaxation makes Mike more relaxed himself. 

Mike pours Rafael's double just as the food arrives. Rafael answers the door and takes the food as Mike carries Rafael's drink and his own beer over to the dining table. He takes the bag from Rafael and plates their food, carrying both plates and silverware to the table as well. "What?" he says when he sees the amused shine in Rafael's eyes. 

"I was just thinking how easy you make it to relax," Rafael says. "All I have to do is trust you."

Mike feels a pleased smile slide across his face as he sits down and unfolds his napkin. "I'm glad to hear that," he says. He has no doubt Rafael said it specifically to make him smile. It's important to Mike to hear he's doing a good job, and Rafael's never been shy about making sure he fulfills Mike's need. It's one of the reasons they work together so well.

They eat, still not talking much. They compare schedules for the rest of the week and debate if it's worth it to try and make plans for the weekend with Mike being on-call for the whole thing.

"How about we plan to stay in?" Rafael asks as he finishes his meal, setting his silverware in an X on his plate. "I can cook on Saturday, something that'll hold if you get called in. We can watch something."

"That sounds good," Mike replies. He stands and takes their dishes into the kitchen, rinsing them in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher. He stops at the table and watches Rafael take a long, slow sip of his drink, finishing it off. "Do you want another?"

"Not right now," Rafael says. "Maybe after my bath."

"I'll get it ready," Mike replies and walks down the hall. His absolute need to care for Rafael has faded to his usual enjoyment of getting to do so. He feels centered and happy as he runs the water and drops in a vanilla and clove bath bomb he knows Rafael enjoys. He sets the bath pillow high on the edge of the clawfoot tub and gets the folding stool from the cupboard so he has a place to sit when he washes Rafael's hair. 

He takes the towels off the rack and gets fresh ones from the linen closet. Mike smiles when Rafael stands in the bathroom doorway and watches him fold the towels over the rack and straighten them before clicking the button that starts the bar warming. 

"This all looks wonderful, Sweetheart," Rafael says. He yanks his T-shirt over his head and pulls down his pajama pants. 

Mike pulls him close and kisses his bare shoulders, then trails a kiss across his collarbone. He chuckles when Rafael slips his fingers under his shirt and gives it a tug upward. When Mike pulls it off, he's not surprised to feel Rafael's fingers press to his bullet scars, first the one on his abdomen, and then the one on his shoulder. He does it after hard days. He's told Mike it helps remind him how much they've both gotten through to get where they are now. 

"Come on," Mike says quietly, covering Rafael's hand where it rests on his shoulder. "I don't want the water to get cold." 

Rafael smiles at him and doesn't say anything as Mike helps him get into the tub, hands at Rafael's waist to be sure he doesn't slip. Rafael slowly eases into the hot water, sighing in pleasure when he's fully seated, the water rising to his mid-chest. "Oh, this feels amazing."

Mike sits on the stool and slides his hands over Rafael's shoulders. He scoops up the hot water, sluicing it down Rafael's chest. "You did so well with this trial," he murmurs in Rafael's ear as he dips his hands in the water, then runs them up and down Rafael's arms where they're laid on the sides of the tub. "You worked so hard. You fought every step of the way. And you won." Mike smiles and presses a kiss to Rafael's cheek when he feels Rafael relax even more. "That's it, Sir. You can let it all go. You did it, and I'm here to tell you so. I'm here to take care of you like you take care of me."

Rafael turns his head for the next kiss. He barely presses into it, but he hums in enjoyment at the contact. "You spoil me," he murmurs. 

"No, I'm just giving back everything you give me," Mike replies. He drops his hands back into the water, then brings them up to run through Rafael's hair. There's a small pitcher next to the tub specifically for hair washing, but Mike ignores it for now. He loves the feeling of Rafael's hair product breaking up, loves to give him a brief scalp massage and press his thumbs to the indent at the base of Rafael's skull where his tension headaches like to start. 

Rafael drops his head forward when Mike presses that indention. Mike keeps up the pressure as he slides his thumbs down Rafael's neck and works them back up. He repeats the gesture a few times until he can tell that Rafael's neck is less tense. 

"Okay, lean back," Mike says, cupping the back of Rafael's head as he does as Mike says. He makes sure Rafael's head is resting comfortably on the bath pillow before he fully lets go. He lays his arms over Rafael's on the edge of the tub and noses into his damp hair, matching Rafael's relaxed breathing. 

"It's almost worth all the stress I just went through to be here right now," Rafael says. 

Mike chuckles into his hair and tangles their fingers together. "I'd do this every night if we had time," he says. "I'd love to."

"Sweetheart," Rafael says. 

Mike drops a kiss to Rafael's shoulder, and then nuzzles his ear. "I would," he says in a whisper. Rafael squeezes his fingers, and Mike squeezes in reply. "And you'd let me."

"Absolutely," Rafael replies. "But only if I can care for you, too."

"You do every day," Mike says. "Even when you're stressed or busy or exhausted, you make sure I'm cared for."

"And you make sure I'm cared for," Rafael says. "I know I didn't order lunch this week, and yet it always showed up. Something healthy with comfort food, every time."

Mike huffs a laugh. "I thought I was being subtle."

"It helped so much," Rafael says. "I kept meaning to tell you…" 

"You smiled at me every time you walked back into the courtroom after lunch," Mike says. "I assumed it was a thank you."

Rafael breathes deep, like he's sighing in relief. "It was," he says. "It always is, even if you haven't made sure I've eaten."

Mike hums and slowly lets go of Rafael's fingers. He slides his hands up Rafael's arms, and then to his shoulders, massaging briefly before reaching for the pitcher. "Ready to wash your hair, Sir?"

"Yes, Sweetheart." 

Mike smiles as he dunks the pitcher into the tub. Rafael sits up with languid motions and tips his head forward, giving Mike silent permission to keep taking care of him. 

Mike stares at the vulnerable curve of Rafael's neck and takes a moment to stroke a finger down the hard curve of the top of his spine. There are still moments he can't believe he's this happy or this in love or this understood, but being able to reach out and touch--to put the tactile feeling of Rafael under his hands--brings it home in a singular rush. Somehow, in the midst of everything they've both dealt with, they've found each other and made an oasis of give and take, of love and commitment and bone-deep understanding. 

"I love you, Sir," he says, quiet but distinct. 

"I love you, Sweetheart," Rafael replies, just as quiet and just as distinct. 

As Mike slowly pours the water over Rafael's head, he is certain that those words will be true for the both of them for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> For the Mike Dodds bingo square "In charge."


End file.
